brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue (Hell's Highway)
Prologue (Hell's Highway) 'is the 3rd chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. It shows Baker and Red squads with their new replacements prior Operation Market Garden. Summary ''Back in England, the men prepare for the largest airborne invasion ever assembled. Plot It starts with the glider preparing their invasion of the Netherlands with Baker thought about his father words. It flashback towards yesterday where the paratroopers are preparing their airdrop on Holland. Franky, the new recruit talks to Baker about his age and help to consult with his team leader, Corrion who is worried about Franky. Meanwhile, Dawson, another recruit talks to Courtland about the pistol legend. Courtland don't believe in the legend and refuse to talk as it talks about their dead squadmates back at Normandy. Courtland leaves and talk to Corrion about training in the shooting range. Corrion and Baker argues about Franky in team with Baker praise for his shooting talents while Corrion is worried about his combat experience. Corrion reluctantly gives Franky a chance. Red ask Jasper, the platoon specialist to grab paint for something. Red arrived at his squad tent and encounter an argument between his squad. Red managed to stopped the fight and warn them about their punishment. He also calm them down about wanting action and sticking to Montgomery's plan. Friar later reveals that Paddock is cheating in a Poker game which restart the argument with Red leaving the tent. It soon cuts to Baker's squad talking about Mac is under Cole's command before they regroup on the jeeps. Since they have radio signs, it would be best to write down on the jeep hood. Baker's jeep chose their name to have the lsit of their fallen friends, Jasper's jeep is the zebra as the fierce animal against the Germans, Campbell's jeep will be a swordfish as they have their mouths and Corrion's jeep is toucan with the bird able to peck with its beak. Baker soon gives a speech for preparing an invasion towards Holland. Back to the day of the invasion where the gliders are landing in the fields, the paratroopers grabbed their jeeps and drive to their rendezvous point while in the sky, paratroopers and gliders dropping for Operation Market. Transcript The Start of the Mission where the Airborne is ready to make a landing. inside a Glider. '''Baker: ''What Is It That That Makes A Great Soldier? Is It His Brain Or His Heart? My Dad Asked Me That Question At The Age Of Seven When I Was At The Breakfast Table. I Remember It Vividly Because He Never Told Me The Goddamn Answer. He Was The Smartest Man I Ever Knew. But I Always Felt Like A Bastard When I Was Around Him.'' It cuts to yesterday where the paratroopers are stationed before their drop into Holland. Ramsbury is one of five air base where Baker's squad is stationed and the most of the 101st are stationed. Baker was just talking to Franky, a new replacement for their squad and barely an adult. Franky: ...And he kept telling me how I didn't look eighteen! Baker: You don't. Franky: Heh, I know, Yeah. Hey! you think you could talk to Corrion for me? Baker: Sam? What for? Franky: He seems to have it in for me. Baker: I'll see what I can do Franky. Don't worry about it. McCreary soon run towards Franky and slapped his head like a big brother towards his younger brother. McCreary: You paint that yourself, Beans? Franky: Don't call me Beans! Behind them is Courtland and Dawson, another new replacement for the squad talking about the past. Dawson: So, you're saying, you don't know bollocks about the pistol. Courtland: Nothing to tell, Daws'. Just a bunch of crap the guys made up. Dawson: Would you hold it? Courtland: People died there, man! Don't go diggin' where there's already holes. Dawson: You didn't answer my question, Courtland. Courtland soon leaves Dawson behind and headed to the camp where Corrion is. Courtland: Hey, Corrion! Are we still at the range at thirteen hundred? Corrion: Uh, yeah, I'll talk to you in a minute, Jack. Corrion continue his conversation with Baker about Franky. Corrion: He's too young. Baker: Heh, it's a bit of a gray area, Sam. But he's a standout if I've seen one! Excellent shot! the kid hit a quarter at fifty yards -- a quarter! Corrion: But he has no combat experience at all! Baker: Everybody got replacements, but we got a good one. Okay, I'll vouch for Franky personally. Corrion: Hope you're right. It cuts to outside the tent where Red and Jasper, another replacement for the squad talking about their jeeps. Hartsock: I need you to find some paint, Jas'. Jasper: Sure! I'll steal some paint for you, Sergeant! Hartsock: Requistion, Private. Jasper: What are we painting? Hartsock: We're the tip of the spear, Jas'. We need to look sharp when we go in. Jasper: Wilco! While Japser leave to get some paint, Red headed to the tent where his squad are. However, there are heated arguements between the squad members. Roselli: Why would you say that? He's right there! Paddock: Stand back, Mussolini! Ain't nobody talking to you! Roselli: I swear to God, Paddock, I've had it with that shit! As Roselli ready to attack Paddock, Red managed to stop him before any damage are caused. Hartsock: What the hell is going on in here? Campbell: Well, eh, Paddock said some stuff that made him sound like a real dick... Hartsock: I see one goddamn bruise on any of you, it'll be KP and latrines for a week! I know this getting frustrating. I know we all wanna jump to it. Just know it ain't that simple! Roselli: Maybe it should be. Friar: Maybe you should bring that up with General Montgomery. Roselli: Got a pen? Hartsock: Plan's the same, guys. We punch through the German line. Punch straight into Berlin. Punch Hitler in the face. Win the war and be home by Christmas. A moment of silence between the team before Friar breaks it. Friar: Hey, Paddock. Paddock: What you want, small fry? Friar: Here's a thought. If you're gonna cheat, make sure you don't use two queen of spades! Roselli: Aw, you son of a bitch, Paddock! Campbell and Red leave the tent and Red called to Jasper who just obtained the paint. Hartsock: Hey, Jas'! Jasper: Yeah, Red! Hartsock: You get that paint I asked for?! Jasper: Wilco! It cuts to Corrion, McCreary and Courtland talking about their officer back Normandy, Mac. Courtland: Is Mac still trailing around with Cole? McCreary: Well, he made him First Sergeant. Courtland: Anyone else a little weirded out by that? It's like seeing your old boss or something. Corrion: Courtland, Mac kept us alive through shit no one should live through, we owe him a lot. All the men of the newly created platoon regrouped around the jeep with Jasper leaving the paint on the ground. Jasper: You don't wanna know what I had to do to get this. Campbell: You sure this okay, Red? Hartsock: Well, we all picked radio call signs. Baker: This will help us keep the jeeps straight. Jasper: And crush the Germans with our scary zoo animals! "Sheisse! Ein Zebra!". Hartsock: The zebra is a fierce animal! Campbell: Hey! Swordfishes are plenty though. This one time my friend Nathan got speared through its hand with its-- Is it a beak? Wait! what was the other one? Corrion: Toucan. Hey, it'll pick your damn eyes out, man. Baker: Alright, alright! Guys, I don't do speeches, that was always Mac's thing but tomorrow, we're heading into Holland and opening up a goddamn highway. So, hit the mess and then get some sleep, it'll be the last we get of either for a long damn while. The gliders are flying through the fields and windmills of Holland with the credits of game developers showing up. Baker's glider is heading down in a fast speed. McCreary: That ground is getting fucking close! Holden: We'll be fine! McCreary: How do you know?! Holden stays silent to McCreary question. As the glider landing, Baker thought this question once more. Baker: What is that makes a great soldier? Is it his brain or his heart? The glider soon crashed to the ground and slowing down for a safety landing. Fortunately, the glider just stopped at the edge of the tree and Baker's men soon get off the ground and starts unpack the glider. Zanovich: Move! Move! Get the jeep out now! We have a link up to get to! The men got the jeep out and drive their way to the link up. As they are on the way, they saw gliders flying and landing in the ground at the same time. Truly, the biggest airborne operation initiated. They also saw Corrion and his team on the ground as well. They reach their destination where one team arrived early due to landing close to the destination. Soon, Baker and the rest of 3rd Squad got off and prepare for the meeting. Chapter Ends Characters * Field Marshall Bernhard Montgomery (mentioned) * Lieutenant Colonel Robert G. Cole (mentioned) * First Sergeant Gregory Hassay (mentioned) * Staff Sergeant Matthew Baker * Staff Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Corporal Jacob Campbell * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Corporal Tom Zanovich * Technician 5th Grade Nathan Holden * Private First Class Jack Courtland * Private First Class Mike Dawson * Private First Class Gary Jasper * Private First Class James Marsh (does not speak) * Private First Class Dale McCreary * Private First Class James Roselli * Private First Class Dean "Friar" Winchell * Private Franky LaRoche Trivia * Category:Hell's Highway Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Cutscene Chapters Category:Hell's Highway